A pot handle which is described above, as it is known from German OS No. 1,934,241, shows the advantage that the weight of the pot is transmitted during its normal handling through the hook and the suitably constructed shoulder of the handle member onto the handle. The forces thus do not need to be transmitted during a normal stress, as this is the case with plugged in or clamped handles, through a spring which is interpositioned between support bar and handle member. The spring which in the known handle is combined additionally with the support bar is used to hold the handle on the pot when same is being emptied or stored. However, forces worth mentioning cannot be transmitted through this spring, so that also in the case of this handle there exists still the danger that during emptying of the content of the pot or during an unintended load oppositely directed to the normal direction of stress, the handle can come loose from the pot. Moreover, this known handle cannot be fixed on the pot without clearance with the shown spring arrangement, so that during handling there is an impression that the handle is loose or not correctly secured.
The basic purpose of the invention is to construct a pot handle of the above-mentioned type such that same can be secured to the pot without clearance and can also absorb forces, which act on the pot contrary to the common direction of stress.
This purpose is inventively attained by constructing two surfaces which form an obtuse angle with one another on the support bar on a side which is opposite the hook, which surfaces cooperate with a spring which is arranged in a recess in the handle member which starts out from the contact surface of the handle member on the pot, for receiving the support bar, which spring is guided in an undercut section of the handle member and is tensioned during movement of the handle onto the support bar with the aid of one of the two sloped surfaces, grips toward the end of the movement onto the support bar behind the other surface and urges the handle on the one hand against the pot and on the other hand against the support bar. According to the invention, a scissor-shaped spring, a spiral spring or a leaf spring having a very large spring deflection can be used, which is extremely advantageous in particular in view of the manufacturing tolerances and the tolerances occurring during enamelling. For securing the handle same is attached to the support bar in such a manner that the shoulder of the handle member grips behind the hook. The handle is thereafter rotated around the hook and the spring is tensioned through the first sloped surface and thereafter jumps or snaps behind the second sloped surface, which preferably is at an angle of approximately 45.degree. with respect to the handle wall. The spring applies a force onto the handle, the component of which, which extends parallel to the pot wall and perpendicularly with respect to same, urges the handle on the one hand against the pot wall and prevents on the other hand that the handle can be released from the pot in a direction which is opposite to the usual direction of stress. The part of the spring which, after snapping over the edge between the sloped surfaces, is in contact with the sloped surface rests self-lockingly on same, so that the handle is practically form-lockingly secured on the support bar. A loosening of the handle without removal of the spring is not possible.
The spring is held in an undercut section in the recess in the handle which undercut section extends through to the outer side of the handle. A clip is moved over this undercut section, on which clip the spring is supported. If the handle is supposed to be removed, then the clip must be moved so far that the opening is freed or unblocked, after which the spring can be removed from the handle member. The handle can thus be removed easily at any time.
The clip is preferably constructed of a U shape and grips also over the outside of the handle member and thus forms a flame protection, which protects the handle from the effects of the heat.
As an additional lock against rotation, the handle has a nose, which grips between two legs on the support bar. Furthermore, the hook engages an undercut section of the handle member.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the free end of the hook is bent away from the pot wall at a flat or small acute angle. As a result, it is prevented that irregularities occurring during enamelling prevent movement of the handle member onto the hook.